User talk:DuelMaster93/Archive 1
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the FUNimation Entertainment/Voice Actors page. Episode of Nami I read all that you said, but we still can't call it Special 5. It's a different kind of special that runs longer, is canon, doesn't air the same day as the anime episode. I could go on and on about different reasons, but there's no point. You'll also need to start a vote somewhere about your "changes" to movie 11, OVAs, and specials because you can't change it otherwise. Galaxy9000 (talk) 21:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It should be Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Nakama, but we named it Episode of Nami for short. Galaxy9000 (talk) 12:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I understand it's a special, but it seems more formal in this case to just leave it as Episode of Nami. If we could shorten the other special names to fit in a page title that would be great too. Galaxy9000 (talk) 13:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I knew it was a special from the start, but it still isn't like the other specials. It shouldn't be "Episode Special 5" because of the different circumstances. Galaxy9000 (talk) 13:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The circumstances do matter. Many factors set it apart from the other specials, and unless Toei says that it's "Episode Special 5" it shouldn't be named as such. Galaxy9000 (talk) 13:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Strong World was advertised as the 10th movie, good job on that one. Show me where Toei calls it anything other than Episode of Nami. Galaxy9000 (talk) 13:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol. And according to you Movie 11 is an OVA. Just stop now. Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Obviously referring to 3D chase as Movie 11 (which it is). You're the only one who thinks these things, so it is you who is being laughed at. Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:10, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahhahahahaha that's hilarious. Everything you've said has come from Greg of the podcast? Ahahaha just stop now. Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:30, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahahahah greg. ahahaha Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I went to the forum post. You copy and pasted everything. That's just Greg going on one of his "speculation" rants. Don't use him as a credible source. 3D chase stays as the 11th film until you find real evidence like a promo saying "Z is the 11th film". Only then, will I believe you. Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) How funny of you to say I have no life when you're trying to change something that isn't broken. Greg is only useful for SBS translations, other than that, everything else he says is bullshit. Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Evidence that movie 6 is the sixth movie? It's all over the posters and promos. You're making yourself look like even more of an idiot by saying that. And me having 4000 edits means I have no life? LOL. Now you're insulting the admins. And about the greg thing... that's the general opinion of everybody on this wikia, so you're probably one of the only ones who likes him. Galaxy9000 (talk) 14:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Show me a Z poster that says Movie 11 on it. Only then will Straw Hat Chase not be a movie. Galaxy9000 (talk) 15:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't matter. You still insulted anybody over 4000 edits. And... nobody likes Greg here, once again. Galaxy9000 (talk) 15:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) A poster with movie 6 on it huh? The official movie poster might help, or you could use GOOGLE. Galaxy9000 (talk) 15:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) 20 edits a day is not no life. You know how long that would take me? 5-10 minutes. Galaxy9000 (talk) 15:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Go google the movie 6 thing. Or better yet, try changing the movie 6 article and you'll be an even bigger laughing stock. Galaxy9000 (talk) 15:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Episode of Nami Rather then just insulting the majority of the community here through your messages with the above user, I suggest you try opening a forum or asking one of the administrators here for assistance or advice if you truly hope to achieve anything in relation to the Episode of Nami dispute. 15:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) New Rule The rule Jade was referring to is this one: Due to image guidelines being flaunted lately, it has been decided to become stricter with them. Any uploaded image without proper licensing ( , etc.), source, or categories, or if they have scanlation/fansubs/watermarks, they will be given one hour to be rectified before they face deletion. Any improperly named files will be deleted ASAP. It can be found in the community messages on the wiki activity. I'm responding instead of Jade because you only have an hour before that picture you just uploaded is deleted. 15:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I added the file for deletion, because the one hour time limit is over. For anime images, you should add . For manga, you should use . For gifs, you should use . For anything else, I haven't the clue, so you might want to ask the admin, Yata. When adding the licensing for the file, please include the source of where the file comes from, a description of the file, and categories for it. Thanks. 21:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:58, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines again As you've been told before, any image that you upload needs to have a source that you got the image from listed, the correct licensing ( can only be used when it's proven that the copyright holder has given explicit permission for the wiki to use the image, which is not the case with your dvd cover), and be placed in the proper category for the image. Only when you have all of these things will your image not be deleted. Please read the Image Guidelines before you upload any more pictures. 14:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) There's no source listed here which is where it should be listed as per the guidelines. Please read the step-by-step instruction above to see how to properly source images. And the only other DVD covers I've seen with that licensing are ones that you have uploaded. And like I said, unless you can provide documentation that copyright holder has allowed us to use the image, that type of licensing should not be used. 18:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think this is the last draw. A week ban should do. 02:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) What did i do wrong? I thought i provided my source, made it a free license which is what all the other images on the funimation page. can't you just tell me what im actually doing wrong? i thought i corrected what i was doing wrong the previous times--DuelMaster93 (talk) 02:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Like I said before, read this and you'll see that you've been licensing images, but nor providing a source or categorizing them. 13:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC) i did provide a source. I made sure i did. if you actually looked i wrote funimation.com/one-piece where it said source. All I did was forget to categorize it. I don't think that warrants a ban considering the last time i uploaded a image it got deleted and got no warning or messages (May 14, 2013 for Season 5 Voyage 1 Cover) If my source is not good enough than just tell me, and if i forgot to categorize it (which no one has ever told me to) then just tell me.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 14:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) 'Season Six: Voyage One' release date 'Season Six: Voyage One' is being released on Amazon on September 30, followed by a release everywhere else on November 18; I added both of these release dates to the 'Season Six Voyage One' section, but this was undone because "that information is unnecessary". I disagree that this information is unnecessary, as leaving only one date implies that the DVD will be available everywhere from September, and to use the general release date would imply that the release will be first available much later than it actually will be. This is a situation where there are two official release dates, so I believe that both should be acknowledged. LostTL (talk) 20:19, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Image categories Hey DuelMaster, don't forget to add the "DVD Covers" category when you upload a dvd cover image. Image categorization is very important! Thanks. 00:09, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Final Warning about Image Categories DuelMaster, I've warned you before about you needing to add all the proper categories to the images which you upload. Please add the DVD Covers category to the one you uploaded today (I've left a note up on the image instructing other users not to add categories to it, which you can remove once you've added the category). And if I see that you've left categories off another image you upload, you'll face a ban. I hate to be such a hard-ass about this, but we do have these rules for a reason. Thanks. 00:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Episode 729 air date issue I did not speculate at all, I waited until I saw a message on crunchyroll for any updates (like everyone else) and when I saw the rescheduled air date I edited it. Since the broadcast for any anime is good for each week I assume they'll rebroadcast episode 729 in its entirety and move everything by one week. Nothing harsh at all against you just a single explanation that's all. Dragonquiz (talk) 02:49, February 7, 2016 (UTC) FUNimation Episode and Video Please take a look at the Talk:FUNimation Entertainment/Episode List and DVD Releases#Spilt page and section and please help.--Robertg27 (talk) 20:07, May 29, 2017 (UTC)